iWin
by ga-mei
Summary: Sam is devastated when she believes Freddie doesn't return her feelings. But is that really the case? Immediately post-iOMG. Sedddie. Oneshot.


iWin.

* * *

><p>Crzyaznsroxursox<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I don't own anything?<p>

I don't usually write for iCarly but I somehow ended up seeing iOMG and well…why the fuck would they leave us with such a cliffhanger? The writer inside me wouldn't allow such a thing.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled back from Freddie's lips. Okay, so maybe it hadn't gone as planned. Maybe the little girl inside of her, the same little girl who had watched one Dingo Princess Movie or two, had been hoping that when she finally took the leap and made a move, he would agree to it. Maybe the little girl who had watched all the sappy love movies her sister had "left behind" before boarding school, had also hoped that when her lips met his, his arms would snake around her, pulling her closer. But that isn't what happened.<p>

Eleven seconds. That's how long it was. The first five seconds were bliss. The next five seconds were realization. He wasn't responding to her. His lips didn't begin to move against hers, her lips stayed smashed against his. Her eyes were closed; she had wanted to _feel_ the change. But even though pure ecstasy shot through her, and she _knew_ exactly how that felt (but that was a secret she intended on keeping, as the next day she crashed hard and vowed never to do it again) she didn't feel his lips moving. He seemed still and rigid. So that last second she slowly pulled away from him, opening her eyes and staring at him. She felt herself step away as she studied the look on his face. Other than shock, and maybe a little disbelief, he was completely unreadable. There was no tip as to whether he liked it or absolutely hated it.

"I…" Freddie finally choked out, sending a jolt of worry and regret down Sam's spine. She was preparing for the worst.

"Sorry." She muttered in a monotone voice, her eyes glued to his face. She was afraid to look away. Never before had she been truly afraid. But it was true. She was one hundred percent afraid right now. This was the first time she had put it all on the line. Her first kiss, while she did put a little bit on the line, was no where near the magnitude of how much she risked with this kiss. This would change iCarly no matter what. Carly probably wouldn't be too pleased, as she had already been agitated when Sam had accidentally spilled the beans on the first kiss with Freddie, thinking that whenever the two were alone they would make out. How the hell would she explain this time? Especially if Freddie didn't react as she wanted him to?

"It's cool." Freddie practically whispered after what seemed to be an eternity. Sam opened her mouth a little so speak more when her eyes lingered near the door. They widened almost immediately, her face growing a bit paler.

"C-Carly!" She gasped, her jaw dropping almost immediately. Her eyes flickered from the dumbstruck face Carly wore behind the layer of glass and blinds, to the growing horror on Freddie's face. Her heart sunk. He probably didn't want Carly to see the incident that had happened only a minute ago. Afraid to face Freddie, she took the easy way out. Like she always did. "Carly!" She screamed again, making a break for the door.

"Sam!" She heard Freddie call out behind her, but she ignored it. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. Okay, that was a complete lie. She craved what he was going to say, but fear kept her from figuring out if it was going to make her happy, or devastated. She watched Carly start to run from the window as she grabbed the handle to the door, throwing it open.

"Carly!" She chased after her friend, shouting her name after her. "Carly will you stop already!"

Finally Carly did stop at their lockers, keeping her back turned to Sam.

"Carly will you talk to me?" Sam moved in front of Carly, frowning at Carly's bowed head. "Can you at least look at me?" Carly's head stayed bowed for a moment before rising to meet Sam's eyes. She didn't see anger in the eyes, but massive confusion was evident, clouding up Carly's eyes a little.

"You liked _Freddie_?" Carly finally spat out in disbelief. Her eyes grew wide at Sam, who squirmed a little in her spot. "And you didn't tell me? Sam! I'm your best friend." Carly reached her hand out to Sam's shoulder, letting it rest gently. "I mean…that's huge!" Carly's face was serious, neither angry not happy. "It's something you should've told me." Her voice softened a little. "I mean…I know it's your feelings and all…but it's going to affect all of us now." Carly looked away for a moment, before looking back at Sam. "I don't take back what I said. I still want you to be happy!" Carly assured that part was clear with Sam. "I just kind of wish you'd told me."

Sam felt her defense systems raise slightly. "I know." She admitted in a softer tone than usual. That tone was not to last long. "But how you over reacted with the whole Brad thing, I bet Brad probably thinks I like him now too. I mean, you aren't discreet or anything! And you're right that it would affect iCarly which is why I didn't act on it, until you and Freddie became the two most annoying indiscreet people, trying to hook me up with Brad. It was driving me crazy!" Sam lifted her hands up into the air, her fingers tensing as she simulated the stress they had put her through in only one night.

"Well we didn't think the Pear Pad app's results were referring to Freddie. You hate Freddie! You even made that birthday card for him that said 'Happy Birthday. I hate you. Hate, Sam', what were we supposed to think!" Carly tried to take a reasonable and understanding tone, but Sam could tell this was too much for her friend to take in.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think." Sam whispered, looking away entirely. She didn't want to see Carly's reaction to the small proposition.

"W-What." Carly shot back, more as a statement than a question. "There's no one who knows you better!" She seemed confident with her words, which caused a little bit of distaste to bubble up in Sam.

"No." Sam stated flatly. "Carly, I may be a tomboy, I may like abusing Gibby's and devoting time to eating Ham and Chili, but that doesn't mean I'm just one flat layer of, well, nothing! I'm a little deeper than that." She frowned slightly, crossing her arms. "Why does everyone assume that I love to hate? That I can't have feelings for a guy?"

"We did think you had feelings for a guy. That's how the whole "Brad incident" came to be!" Carly began to heavily defend herself as well. "And no one see's the "deeper Sam" because you try so hard to keep her locked away!" She lifted her arms in frustration.

"Oh yeah? Well _maybe_ I'm waiting for someone to care enough to persistently try and dig in there." Sam growled. "Maybe sometimes I'm just as afraid as everyone else!" She snapped, before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>Carly watched Sam ascend the steps of the stairs at a great rate, probably running off to some empty class room. It wasn't until then that she heard slow footsteps behind her. She turned, staring at Freddie.<p>

"Hey…" She whispered in a soft voice, still a little shaken from the blowout that had just occurred. Gibby! Her eyes widened slightly as she realized she had left Gibby alone with Spencer. Her nerve calmed slightly as she remembered Gibby was capable of handling Spencer's odd antics, and that her priority remained where she was.

"Hey." Freddie replied, giving a small nod. His hands had slipped into his pockets as he leaned against Sam's locker. Carly squirmed as she felt his stare bore into her.

"So. I'm guessing you heard that…"

"Yep."

"I had no idea." Carly whispered. "I'm her _best friend_ and I had no idea." She frowned a little. "And then I yelled at her, and I kept trying to set her up with Brad. That must have been so annoying." She felt her back lean up against Gibby's locker as she slid down to sit on the ground.

"No one had any idea." Freddie muttered, telling a small white lie, as he'd always had some suspicions of Sam's feelings, but often they were over powered by other thoughts or actions she had said that heavily contradicted it. He knelt down to Carly's level, running a hand through his hair.

Carly looked over at Freddie. "How do you feel about it?" She asked quietly. She was more than curious to hear his side.

Freddie's eyes widened slightly. "Well-"

"Carly!" Gibby's scream cut Freddie off, causing Carly to frown slightly. "Where's Carly?" His voice echoed out the hall, growing louder as he grew closer. "CARLY!" He cried again, rounding the corner. "Oh! Carly!" He stopped in front of the two, doubling over as he began to pant from lack of air.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something Gibby…" Carly hinted at her desire to be left alone, looking away from Gibby.

"I know, but Spencer's close to breaking the box! Like literally! There's a crack on the glass!" Gibby seemed frantic, and this statement caused Carly to rise up to her feet.

"Aw man." She muttered, looking over at Freddie. "Stay _right_ there. I'll be _right_ back!" She insisted, before running off with Gibby to figure out what Spencer was doing.

* * *

><p>Freddie's eyes glanced to the stairs, and then back at the hall Carly had just gone down, then to the stairs again. He stood up and ran off, up the stairs and down the hall. He opened each door, shocking a few lower classmen as he scanned the room with a stressed face before shutting the door. Sam wasn't to be found <em>anywhere<em>. He had combed through both floors and every room, including the cafeteria, when he passed the Janitor's Closet on the 2nd floor.

Slowly he opened the door, flicking on the dim light. There she was. Sitting in the corner with her knee's drawn up to her chin, her face buried in her arms. She didn't appear to be crying, but she didn't appear to be happy either.

"Sam?" Freddie stepped into the closet, leaving the door open for extra light.

"Go away." Her head didn't lift from her knees, but one of her arm's pulled out from her face, pointing back at the door. "Please."

Freddie thought for a moment before closing the door behind him, and stepping further into the closet. He sat down in front of her. "No." He stated calmly but firmly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Can you never take a hint?" Sam hissed, raising her had now to glare at him. Freddie was unsure if that was referring to the moment in time, or if it was a little nudge at potential signals she had given him in terms of her feelings for him.

"I guess not." He replied calmly, catching her arm as she lunged to throw a fist his way. "Stop it." He clenched her wrist, causing her eyes to widen slightly as he pushed her back down.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sam seethed, angry this time as she lunged at him, pinning him down easily. But then she began to feel a small tremble beneath her, her eyes widening even further as she felt herself topple over on top of a bucket. She felt the bucket be pushed from under her, allowing her back to fall against the floor. Her arms were separated, one on top of a mop, the other on a floor. He had pinned her down. "What the heck Fredward?" She growled up at him.

"You don't take hints easy either." Freddie calmly stated, causing her to thrash beneath him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded her struggles seemingly useless. After a moment of her groans and struggles to become dominant of him, she finally allowed her muscles to relax, staring up at him. "What are you talking about?" Her voice cracked slightly and she looked away. Freddie could see her eyes becoming glassy behind her bangs.

"I didn't…" Freddie began slowly, pausing for a moment. "I didn't know I was giving you hints. I hadn't seriously considered you as more than a friend though I'm not going to deny the idea had passed a few times. But really Sam? Let's think about it. Together. Let's go over a few things I didn't even realize until tonight." He got off of her, allowing her to sit up. She rubbed her wrists in disdain, watching him carefully.

"Let's rewind all the way back to our first kiss." He watched her flinch slightly. "I don't know if it's because you had confessed and apologized to me on iCarly just a moment before, but you were the only person I let out onto the fire escape. Well…willingly." He remembered his mother's vivid pleas to join him in the cold as well as her antics to lure him inside by offering to have Carly over for dinner. All she had gotten from him was the cold shoulder. "And we both agreed to get it over with together? Right?" He waited for her hesitant nod before he continued. "But if it was with someone…like Gibby? You wouldn't have agreed. Would you?" He watched her head slowly shake. "But you agreed to with me."

"What's your point?" Sam muttered, almost anxiously. Freddie picked up his pace a little.

"Well what I'm trying to say is, obviously neither of us found the other completely repulsive in that way. Otherwise we wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place." Freddie pointed out. "We've hung out without Carly before; we've had serious talks before. Like when Missy was here, or when you thought Carly was unconsciously dating me for other reasons she wasn't even aware of." He began to list out some good times the two had.

"You gave up your School at Sea Scholarship." Sam whispered, the incident coming to mind at the sound of Missy's name. "You believed me without any hard evidence."

"Right. I believed you, I gave up my-" Freddie paused for a moment, staring at her. "How did you know about that?" He asked slowly, his eyes focusing on her. "I didn't tell you that."

Sam waved a hand dismissively. "Carly told me. That girl doesn't know how to keep a secret." She shook her head a little. "I just chose to never bring it up."

"Why?" Freddie asked. He stared at her incredulously. "You _love_ making my life miserable!" He arched an eyebrow.

"I had told you a while ago I didn't realize how bad it had been when I told everyone you hadn't kissed anyone. And before I started having feelings for you, of course it was the most amusing hobby I'd had in a while. But when I began to see you as more, I don't even remember when it started to happen; I realized that it was fun to bully you. It would depress you so much to the point where if I let you off easy…or if I didn't do anything, it would make you a little happier. To the point where…I bullied you so that when you were down, I had the power to make you…happier?" She cringed at her words, disgusted by the mess that they painted and portrayed. "Except for obviously you're stronger than you appear." She gestured to his arms.

"Yeah." Freddie nodded. "I let you beat me in arm wrestling last time." He smirked a little. "Another hint I didn't really realize. Or maybe I was just afraid of what would happen if you finally lost."

"No." Sam felt a small smile tug at her lips. "No that's not possible. No way Fredalina is stronger than me." She said it in almost a challenging way.

"Oh yeah? Freddie laid himself down, stomach fist onto the ground, propping his right arm up, holding his hand out. "Try me."

Sam easily accepted the challenge, getting onto her stomach and extending her right arm as well. Her hand slipped into his, his grip tightening instantly. He gestured for her to call the match to a start. "Go." She nodded, putting all her strength into it.

Freddie kept their hands struggling in the dead center, choosing to continue his speech. "I had never thought as you as more than a friend Sam." His voice was slightly stressed from the match they were engaging in. "But I began to think about it after you kissed me, and then _ran off_." There was an emphasis on her departure, his words covering it with a sour tone. "We had a hate-relationship. It progressed into a friendship on its own. It grew though our common likes as well as our common dislikes. We bonded over certain things; we were playful and abusive about other things. The kiss was our first secret as just the two of us. As close as I am with Carly, you get me more. You understand when too far is too far. Sometimes you don't think, but when you do, you analyze it to its full extent. The truth is that you care more than anyone else, but sometimes life gets in the way of that." His eyes lifted from their hands to look at her. He smiled a little to himself as he watched the strength she was putting into their arm wrestle.

Slowly he allowed his arm to falter, and he could see the look of delight flash in her eyes as she believed she had this in the bag. Just before his knuckle touched the ground, he put in some strength, pushing her arm back up the middle. Her eyes widened, her blue orbs lifting to stare at him in shock as he pushed her arm further, her knuckles touching the ground.

"You…" Sam's breath was a little ragged, but even more speechless as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She had just lost.

"I win." Freddie released her hand, planting it on the ground. He slid forward a bit, watching her eyes stare at him. They watched him cautiously, but as they grew to realization they began to soften. Freddie pushed himself a little closer, grazing his lips against Sam's. He could see the desire in her eyes at the tease he was providing her with. "I win. " He whispered again, before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Their eyes closed simultaneously this time. Sam was overwhelmed with emotions. The emotions ranged from shock from losing to Freddie in a match of arm wrestling, anxiety from her banter with Carly, and happiness from realization as she came to terms that his feelings were ultimately returned. Her eyes opened for a split second as she felt him lift her onto his lap and then scoot back to lean against the wall. His hand settled at her waist, slightly tugging at the ends of her long hair. She smiled at the small action, allowing her eyes to close again as she raised her hands to his collar bone, one of her hands tugging at the collar of his shirt. His lips were so soft against hers, she felt her blood pumping through her body, the way his lips moved against hers made her wonder if her heart would explode from the elated feeling that coursed through her.<p>

After five minutes and thirty-three seconds, Sam pulled away from Freddie's lips, finally satisfied. Both were practically heaving for air. Her hand ran through her hair as she stared at him, a small smile crossed her lips, prompting a playful smirk from him.


End file.
